Clean Slate
by EdithAnthemisNobilis
Summary: Blue eyes open to a world like his own but different. The world of the past where his parents resided before the War. An opportunity given to him by a set of stones that do not want said future to occur. Can he save his family or will things only get worse?
1. chapter 1

Dont know how

[ **First you need to know!**

 **I'm altering the timeline, Doctor Strange happened before Ultron. This is an A.U. canon divergence with an O.C.**

 **And no he will not get together with a canon character. Also I'm going to have the OC bash some characters due to his personal opinions. They are characters that I am critical on but do not hate so if you don't like it you should leave. Also this many chapters being posted on the same day is just me moving them to here.]**

Blue eyes open to see the inside of a cave. The owner of those eyes was a young man with light brown hair, wearing a white t-shirt and dark brown suit coat. Sitting up from his laying position he glanced around in confusion.

"What the fuck?"

Patting himself down he found his phone and wallet still in his pocket. He couldn't remember being anywhere near a cave last time he checked.

The last thing he could remember was being with his mother for the evening...for the final time.

The man noticed a slight glow of orange shining on the walls. He turned in every direction to find its source only to realize...

Looking down at his chest a small orange stone shined through his shirt before vanishing into his skin.

"Son of a bitch!"

 ** _0...let me keep the spaces and borders damnit..._ 0**

In the building of Kamertash many a sorcerer felt the burst power. Stephen Strange quickly went to the library where Wong resided.

"Wong did you feel that?"

The man nodded his head.

"What was that?"

Wong looked at the man with a grave face as he answered.

"That was the power of the Infinity stones." Before Dr. Strange could comment Wong continued.

"It seems that the stones have decided to work together to do something. What that is I do not know. We can only hope that it was a good thing."

"What? Are you saying the stones are sentient?" Strange asked with some scepticism. Wong raised an eyebrow and gave a pointed look at the cloak the man was wearing. Strange sighed and shook his head.

"Nevermind, stupid question."

"We will need to keep an eye out."

"On what? We don't even know what was changed." Strange said with exasperation. Wong just laughed at him as he walked away.

 ** _ooooI need the empty space between paragraphs how do i make them stay on here???ooooooooo_**

In a small town in the state of Missouri the young man from the cave managed to snag a newspaper. As he looked at the date on it his face paled.

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit this is not good."

He sat down on a bench near the newspaper stand and took calming breaths.

"Ok Jim think, how could this have happened?" The man, Jim, muttered to himself. Holding his face in his hands he began to think.

'Ok, I didn't fall through a portal. I didn't make a mistake durring an experiment. One of the stones got sucked into my chest after I got here so...'

The man's eyes widened as he recalled what his teacher had once told him.

'The stones are alive in a sense. They can use their power however they like. Does that mean...'

He looked down at his chest,

"Did the stones...bring me here?"

He whispered in shock.

With a frown on his face he pulled out his phone. A hologram came out from the small black device and he began to wave his hands around, making notes on the hologram.

"Ok so if that's the case then they did it for a reason. They normal stay dormant unless someone uses them. What do I have that anyone in this time doesn't..."

Jim paused, typing out the word knowledge on the holografic keyboard.

"I have knowledge, I know what's going to happen. I can..."

Jim's heart jerked in his chest at the thought coming to his mind.

He could save his dad.

The thought of his dad brought up the ache in his chest. He could still remember his dad, the man had always been there, always showed how much he loved him.

The war with Thanos took his father's life. His mom did her best afterwards but...she always had this sad look to her after the war.

Jim wanted to save him, him and the others that would die in the war but...

Jim knew that if he did there was a good possibility that he would cease to exist. A time loop would be created and they would be stuck in a back and forth of him existing, then not existing, then back again.

'That wont happen though would it?...the stones wouldn't...'

Jim sighed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He really needed some help figuring this shit out.


	2. chapter 2

A little fun along the way

There was someone new at Kamertash. Strange did not get to see them before Wong went to speak with them. All he knew was that it was what the stones had altered. Stephen caught sight of them after the conversation.

It was a young man who's eyes held a sad nostalgic look to them when they made eye contact. He gave Stephen a smile that seemed very familiar to him before waving as he left.

Wong came to stand next to him.

"It seems that young man comes from another version of our own world. There was only one difference between the two which made him the perfect person to be brought here."

Stephen looked at Wong curiously,

"What was the difference?"

"The time of your arrival at Kamertash."

Stephen looked at Wong with surprise,

"He knows me?"

Wong nodded as he walked off.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Jim left Kamertash feeling slightly relieved. This confirmed that he would not caught anything catastrophic to happen by changing things.

Even though they we're younger than he remembered, it was nice to see Wong and his teacher, Dr. Strange alive again.

They'd survive the war but died when he was a teen.

Walking down the crowded path he pulled out his phone and began typing notes on it's holographic keyboard. He had the timeline of events written down in his memos, all he had to do was change what was coming up soon.

A mission to Sokovia to retrieve the scepter.

The creation of Ultron.

With a smile on his face Jim had the perfect idea on how to give information to the Avenger's. He might even add in a little joke for shits and giggles.

Now he just needed to get a few parts...

Getting the parts he needed was easy. Of course he got a new suit too, after hacking into a few accounts. The tech was so easy to get through.

Jim fiddled with his new suit and took a breath before beginning his lines.

 ** _OOOOmaking my own borders and spaces so ha!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

At the Avenger's tower the team finally had a chance to relax in the common room after raiding another Hydra base. Steve chatted with Clint and Natasha as Thor was happily telling Bruce tales from his younger years. Tony had only barely sat beside them on the couch when Maria Hill entered the room.

"We've just received some mail that you need to see."

"Oh come on we JUST got here!" Barton complained as Maria handed a flat round disc to Tony.

When he held it the top half flew up and hovered in the air. Tony's eyes lit up at recognizing repulsor tech in such small scale.

A hologram appeared before them. It was a young man dressed in a well to do suit. He stood with his hands in his pockets as he stared foreward.

"Jim Moriarty...Hi~~"

The hologram said with a smile on his face, as if he had made a joke.

"Despite what the name implies I'm sending you some things to help you. I have valuable information that I really musn't keep to myself."

As weary as they all felt at the words Tony almost laughed at the man's tone. It reminded him of when he knew something and was flaunting it at shield.

"Now I can't tell you everything just yet, I can however give you schematics to prepare you for a certain mission. Feel free to test it all out if you'd like, after all your building it not me."

Then the man smiled at them.

Tony recognized that smile and it sent a jolt down his spine.

"Hope to see you later."

The discs connected into one again, ending the message.

"Sir."

Tony looked upward,

"It appears that the device in your hand has sent schematics into your folder for important designs."

That shocked him, the man could hack into his computer without alerting Jarvis much less deactivate him?

"Why would someone just send us something like that?" Bruce wondered aloud while looking at Tony.

Natasha was frowning,

"How would he know what a future mission of our would be?"

"What are the schematics for Jarvis?"

Jarvis addressed Tony and the answer confused all of them and made them worry as well.

"It is labeled 'residual mind control sensor' and from what I can tell it's name suits it's use. It is designed to find outside energy in the brain that would not belong to the person being tested. Shall I run tests Sir?"

After a moment of silence Tony nodded his head.

"Yeah it might be a good idea to do that. Bruce would you like to join me in seeing just what Jimmy-boy has sent us?"

The rest of the team began to discuss what they had seen while Bruce nodded and followed Tony down to the lab.

Once they were both alone in the lab Bruce turned to Tony.

"You saw it too...didn't you?"

Tony nodded his head with a worried look.

"He has your smile Tony, no one I know has ever been able to copy it that perfectly."

"Yeah I saw that, did you...did you see his eyes?"

Bruce nodded again with a whisper.

"Pepper's eyes. Do you think it could be?"

Tony walked ahead toward one of the tables and leaned against it.

"Either he's some sort of tube baby that finally got out...or we have a time traveler on our hands."

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Fuck..."


	3. chapter 3

You shouldn't do that

 ** _[Authors note: The reason Tony and Bruce noticed Jim the way they did, and as fast as they did, is because they're genius' . You really expect them NOT to notice?]_**

Tony built the machine the mysterious Moriarty had told him too. The spies and captain were pretty weary at first. Bruce went along with his decision considering their theory on the young man. Thor seemed to think that the man was noble and genuine in his wish to protect them from such manipulation, those were his words not Tony's.

He set it up over the door to the communal area, it looked a bit like a metal detector. What it did was scan each person as they stepped through and would sound an alarm if that person was messed up in the head.

If the alarm went off it was suppost to create a picture of the person's brain for comparison to an earlier picture of their brain.

It was a good thing to have, though Tony hoped they would never have an alarm go off.

Jim had gotten a plane ticket to Sokovia not to long before the Avenger's mission there would begin. He got a hotel room near the outskirts of the city and waited.

By the time the Avenger's had arrived to raid the place Jim had already hacked the camera's.

That day he stood in the woods far enough away that he wouldn't get caught in the fight. He watched the security cameras through his phone as Iron man blasted his way through. Jim watched this with a smile on his face and even laughed at the little yay when the secret door was found.

His smile quickly vanished after Tony got into the secret room.

The witch followed him.

He saw her use her magic on the genius, her face was so filled with hatred that her expression seemed monsterous to Jim.

Growling to himself he quickly went to the door the two siblings were heading towards. He stood behind a tree as he heard their feet walk over the cold snow. His right hand glowed beneath his skin as he felt the heat grow.

Just before they came up to the tree he pounced.

The witch screamed as he slammed his glowing hot hand into her face. His hand burning her face as he kicked the speedster's legs out from under him. With the male twin momentarily shocked Jim growled at the woman as she fell to the ground covering her face.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He ran off as quickly as he could to where he had hidden the car he'd stolen. He was surprised the male twin wasn't chasing him down.

As he sped off down the road Jim was berating himself. He really shouldn't have attacked them but he couldn't help himself.

That bitch basically mind fucked his dad!

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

The Avenger's slowly trugged into the tower, all of them were tired from the raid. Some assistants carried in the boxed up scepter followed by Thor and the others.

The moment Tony stepped through the door a loud warning beep sounded. The entire team froze as they turned towards Tony.

He stood stock still in complete shock, his eyes widening in horror.

"Bruce..."

Bruce snapped out of his shock.

"Jarvis I need you to show me the picture I took of Tony's brain activity last week."

Said picture appear as a 3d hologram. It showed normal activity as blues and greens. There were a few small yellow area's where the stress of work would normally be.

"Now show me the picture that was just taken."

When that picture showed up the team was shocked at the difference. It was nearly taken over by a dark red color, looking as though it was attacking the brain.

"Looks like you building that was a good thing after all." Clint said before he was helped down to where Helen Cho was waiting.

Steve stepped forward slowly,

"Tony I think you're going to need to stay in your floor for a while."

"I'll stay there with you until Pepper can get here. I'll make sure whatever this is doesn't make you do something."

Tony could only nodd and let Bruce lead him up to his floor of the tower. His mind was racing with his vision eariler but also with the thought of what would have happened...if he hadn't listened to Jim's advice.

Once the two scientists reached Tony's floor he turned to Bruce.

"Remind me to hug him if we ever actually meet my maybe son."

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Inside of the now abandoned Hydra base Petro Maximoff was rewraping his sisters head. Her face had bubbled from the burns and her eyes were surely too damaged to ever see again. The plan was going so well until that guy appeared...

"We will get him sister, he will pay for what he did."


	4. chapter 4

Possible time travelling kid

Captain America always irritated him. He's never met the man but from all the security tapes he watched over the years from before the war... yeah they would never have gotten along.

Natasha Romonov changed side's so often that trusting her was a really stupid idea. He'd read files of her work and he's seen much better. The one time he remembered meeting her when he was a kid he couldn't stand her at all.

Clint Barton was a cool dude if you didn't piss him off. He could hold a grudge till you were six feet under, or so Uncle Rhody had told him. He was the best non-enhanced agent in history.

Thor seemed like a nice guy when Jim met him. He'd been happy to greet dad again and was really excited when he met Jim. Jim was rather fond of his memory of being hugged by the blond, if only because dad was giggling at how carful the man was with him. He had an arrogance to him sure, but he seemed to come to bat for people he cared for. Loyal to a fault to if his history with Loki was anything to go by.

Jim's pretty sure that if he had lived, Loki probably would have been Jim's favorite. Dr. Strange, Dad, and Loki had seemed to have had a weary friendship at the beginning of the war. He could remember them joking and giving each other sass while making the plans. He'd only really met the trickster a few times but he was nice to him from what he could remember. The man had even helped him play a prank on dad on April fool's day, five year old Jim wanted to cover his dad in foam, and Loki happily provided it.

But really, out of all the current Avenger's he'd much rather deal with his dad or uncle Bruce right now.

However Jim knew he had to pull back his feelings. He had to think logically, Thanos is coming and he needed to try and save them.

Strange, the Guardians of the galaxy, T'challa, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Rhody and Barnes were the only ones to survive the war.

Jim was only six years old when the war started. He stayed in a bunker with Uncle Happy and mom durring that time.

Jim shook his head, willing away the memories, as he uploaded certain files into some of the top U.N. officals computer's.

General Ross would never hurt his family again. With him out of the way the accords will go over more smoothly. It might take longer for them to be brought up if he manages to prevent the Sokovian incident.

Jim set his phone down and began to work on another device. T'challa and his family needed a heads up about their other family member after all.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

At least once a day the doctors took pictures of Tony's brain. Even after a week the magic was still there. Tony was itching to get back into the lab and take the disc Jim sent them apart. He needed to figure out how it all worked. He tried to ignore the feeling of worry even when it was getting closer to being anxious fear.

Bruce kept him company most days and when he had to go out on mission's Pepper or Rhody would be there instead. They helped to keep him calm even if he'd never admit it to them.

The team were anxiously awaiting for the magic to leave. Thor had decided to return home to ask one of their magicians, or whatever they're called over there, if they had a way to get rid of it.

Bruce sat down next to him in the living room and turned on the BBC channel. The whirl of the Tardis greeted Tony's ears and made him grin.

"Which Doctor are they showing today?"

Bruce smiled back at him, "Its a marathon today though they're starting at Ten with Rose as his companion, it's the french horse episode."

"Ooo I like that one."

With Doctor who to qwell his boredom the two sat there watching the marathon.

By the time they'd gotten to Donna's first appearance Jarvis was speaking up.

"Sir I took the liberty of retrieving footage from the cameras at the Hydra base. I can confirm the person who attacked you."

Both men sat up straighter, shutting off the t.v. as Bruce spoke up.

"You might want to call the others in if they're here."

"They have just arrived in the quinjet and are on their way to the penthouse now."

Soon enough the elevator opened up and the rest of the team strode in. Steve was the first to speak up.

"You got footage of Tony's attacker?"

"Indeed Captain, from multiple angles amd camera's. I...have also caught the man dubbed 'Moriarty' in some of the footage."

Nearly the whole team, bar Thor who was still in Asgard, tensed. Each member took a seat in the room as Jarvis began to play the footage on the television.

When the footage of Wanda working her magic into Tony's head was displayed Clint let out a growl of distain.

"Tony what the fuck did she do to you?!" Clint sounded, to Tony's mild suprise, worried as he turned to him. The archer had a look of worried sympathy with a smidge of anger, though Tony knew the anger was not directed at him.

"Look all I know is what I told the doctors...I had a flashback of the wormhole only it was...worse."

Natasha frowned as she leaned forward.

"How worse?"

The feeling of irrational fear was growing again. Bruce put a hand on his arm and it reminded him that he wasn't there anymore. Taking a calming breath he answered.

"We were all on the other side, the chitari were leaving toward Earth and...you were all dead in front of me."

Their eyes widened in shock. Bruce wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder in a half hug. Tony leaned into the touch as he began to repeat formulas in his head to calm himself down.

The team waited for Tony to right himself before Steve asked Jarvis to continue the footage.

What they saw next shocked them to the very core.

The man, Jim, seemed to be watching the security footage from outside the base. When his device showed what they had seen the woman do...

It was easy to see the rage on the young man's face. They watched him hide in wait for the twins. His hand began to glow brightly, Tony and Bruce jumped in shock.

"No fucking way!" Tony exclaimed. Bruce turned towards him.

"I thought Extremis was eradicated?"

"I thought so too!"

Natasha interrupted them,

"We'll figure that out later boys! Let's see what happens."

The two calmed down again and the video continued. When Jim slammed his glowing hand in the witches face Clint pumped his fist and shouted,

"Fuck yeah! Burn the bitch!"

To which Natasha responded by throwing a throw pillow into his face.

Aside from the screaming they could hear the man say one thing.

"You shouldn't have done that."

The video ended with him running off as the male twin began to try and help his sister get away.

"I can confirm the identity of the hydra agents. The male is Petro Maximoff and the female is Wanda Maximoff. Twins that have been enhanced. He had super speed and she can manipulate minds. The extent of their abilities is unknown even in the Hydra files.

I have, unfortunately, been unable to locate Jim Moriarty, however if I do I shall be sending him a lovely snack basket."

"I'm with ya there Jarvis! Whoever this guy is he obviously doesn't agree with mind fuckery what so ever. That's a plus in my book." Clint commented while dodging another pillow thrown by Natasha.

"Either way she will be out of commission and that will give us more time to catch them." Natasha said, if Tony didn't know better he'd say she had a bit of approval in the tone.

"He must care about you quite a bit to react like that..." Steve said quietly as he looked at Tony.

"You sure you haven't met him in your past somewhere?"

Tony shook his head and Bruce spoke up.

"Tony and I have a theory. Now we don't have enough facts to really confirm it but with how much Jim seems to know..."

Bruce looked around at all of them as he kept a hand on Tony's arm.

"We think that Jim might be a time traveler."

"What? Like with a Tardis or a delorian?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce shrugged,

"Not sure, however we've both noticed some...similarities between Jim and Tony."

"The smile."

Natasha's statement brought a little scepticism to the others eyes even as Bruce nodded.

"He has Pepper's eyes..." Tony commented. "That and the tech he sent the message with. It's extremely unique and has some upgraded repulsor tech in it."

They all looked at each other wondering over these facts. Steve asked,

"So you think this Jim kid could be...what? Your son from the future?"

Tony shrugged,

"It's a possibility, you said it yourself he seems to really care about me if he'd attack enhanced Hydra agents that got to me."

"All we can do is wait and try to piece together what we find." Bruce said. The team all nodded their heads in agreement. After a few silent moments Clint turned to Tony with a grin.

"Well I'm telling you now, your possible kid is a fucking badass."

This brought out laughs amoung the whole team.


	5. chapter 5

New messages

When King T'chaka woke that morning he did not know how crazy his day would be. As he sat in his office finishing the first draft of what would be their re-entry to the world one of the Dora entered.

"Sire...it appears that a device has slipped through into Wakanda."

"What do you mean device?"

"It is small, disc like in structure. It has avoided collision with building and living things. We could not stop it, when it arrived at the door of the palace it landed at the first step. It has not done anything since."

T'chaka raised an eyebrow and stood up from his chair.

"Well then, let us see just what this device is."

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

"In other news General Ross who had once been in the running for senator has been arrested today. He is being charged with human experimentation without permission, blackmail, unsanctioned use of military personnel, and multiple accounts of voluntary manslaughter. Other charges have yet to be announced."

Bruce sat on the couch, staring at the t.v. in shock. Tony was currently coughing up the soda he choked on when the announcement started. Tony had tried to get Ross arrested for years but the man had his fingers in too many pockets.

Bruce couldn't believe it. The man that had chased him for so long was finally getting his just desserts. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel the Hulk cheering...in a...hulk-y way.

Maybe he's been hanging around Tony too long, he's picking up on his weird way of speaking.

Clint was smiling gleefully from his perch on top of a lounge chair.

"Never did like him, way too much of an ass."

Bruce snorted and hummed in agreement.

Tony set his soda down and turned to Bruce with a wide grin.

"The court is going to tear him apart. Want to watch it when it starts?"

Bruce smiled back,

"Yes Tony."

"I don't mean to interrupt,"

The three men tilted their heads to address Jarvis.

"But it seems that a new message has been sent to the disc. I will send a live video of it to the others on the quinjet."

Tony stood up and snagged the disc, which had been sitting at the kitchen counter, and the hologram of Jim apeared.

He was in different clothes this time, a simple shirt and jacket. He smiled as he spoke.

"Hope you like your birthday present Dr. Banner!"

The three men grinned, Clint chuckling, as the man continued.

"Anyway aside from that I found some footage and did a little comparison. I'm sorry to say that...Mr. Barton wont take this information well." Clint frowned but didn't comment. Jim wasn't smiling anymore,

"I cannot confirm this myself, you'll have to do that for yourselves, but I have some footage...of Loki."

The moment that name was spoken Clint became as tense as his own bowstring.

"I found some disturbing evidence that seems to imply that he was...under the influence of the scepter."

Tony looked at Clint and saw that he wasn't taking that well at all. The archer had become very pale and his clenched fists were shaking quite a bit.

"Now if that ends up being true...that begs the question of who was the real puppeteer." Jim sighed as he began to rub the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry for dropping this on you man, you should check for yourself to make sure I'm not seeing things that arnt there."

With that said the hologram cut off. Bruce turned to Clint as the blond sank down further into his chair. He looked back at Tony as the genius began pulling up the footages, playing them side by side.

It was four videos in total, Loki's arrival, Clint getting brainwashed, after the Hulk smashed Loki, and Clint after he got his head bashed. They were all zoomed in on the eyes.

Clint looked up at the paused videos that were on thr t.v. screen. It rocked him to the core, the eyes showed it all.

When Loki arrived his eyes were blue, Clint's eyes were blue after the scepter touched him.

Clint's eyes were back to normal after Natasha bashed his head.

Loki...after the Hulk used him like a rag doll, had green eyes.

Green fucking eyes!

Clint looked at the two scientists as they gawked at the t.v. and spoke quietly.

"I think...I'm going to need time off...I...I need to think about this."

He stood and walked briskly out of the room. Tony sighed before addressing Bruce.

"I think Jim knows more then he's letting on."

Bruce nodded,

"He's probably trying to keep knowledge about himself secret. Time travel is a dangerous thing after all."

Tony could only agree.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

T'chaka sat with his council, face grim as he stared at the disc in his hand. The information given to them by this man, Jim he called himself, was too consistent to be false. He would need to prepare for his...nephew's attempt at the throne.

He looked towards his wife,

"This man has given us a warning, I think we should see if his facts are true."


	6. chapter 6

Thor brought help

It was a relief when Thor finally returned with help in tow, though they weren't expecting it to be his dad!

It had been weeks since Thor had gone for help. Clint was still off in unknown parts, though Natasha did tell them that he was safe, dealing with the revelation brought to him by Jim.

It was only Tony, Bruce, and Rhodes that were at the tower when Thor arrived. They had been eating pizza in the kitchen while catching Rhodey up on the goings on of the tower. Steve had taken Natasha and some guy called Sam to look for his old buddy Bucky.

"My friends I have brought help for the Man of Iron!" Thor exclaimed as he strode in with a grey haired, one eyed man following.

Thor smiled as he gestured toward the man.

"My friends this is Odin allfather, he has come to remove the witches magic from friend Tony."

The man was decked out in golden armor and was wearing some weird looking helmet.

Bruce and Rhodes scrambled to give a bow while Tony offered a half assed one as he said,

"Well now I feel special, the king himself decided to come here."

Odin seemed to ignore Tony's comment as he gestured towards one of the kitchen chairs.

"You will need to sit while I remove the magic." Tony smirked at the man before sitting back down.

"I came here because there is a strong possibility that the magic of the witch came from the scepter itself. That means that no other sorcerer in Asgard would be able to remove it."

Thor nodded his head in agreement with his father. Odin held his hand over Tony's head and Wanda's red magic became visible to their eyes. As he pulled his hand away from Tony's head the red magic followed it and took the form of a red ball. It hovered over the king's hand before he crushed it, a faint screech could be heard coming from it as it vanished.

Tony slumped in the chair, eyes drooping, as he groaned and rubbed at his head.

"Feels like I've got a hangover from hell..." he grumbled. The king looked back at him.

"The headache should dissipate by the morn. I suggest you find a way to shield yourself from magic like you had durring the invasion."

Tony blinked his eyes groggily as he looked at the man with confusion.

"You know about that?"

The king paid him no more mind as he bid Thor goodbye before walking out onto the balcony and was zipped home by his eye in the sky.

"I am glad that this is over my friends but you must tell me what I have missed in my absence."

While Rhodey brought Tony pain killers Bruce began to give Thor a summary of what all had gone on.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Jim walked through New York City, not really having an idea of where exactly he was going. It was still the same place he knew but it was also vastly different from what he was used to seeing.

Ross was taken care of, he had made sure the man wouldn't be able to talk or pay his way out of court. The twins were in the wind at the moment but he wasn't too worried about them. The Antman stuff wont start until about another month or so. Barnes was also in the wind and even Jim wasn't able to keep track of the man.

From what he could gleam from the files he scrounged up Shield was dealing with the Hydra problem on the down low so he could leave that can of worms alone. So far he only needs to find some actual video data about Thanos and the Guardian's of the galaxy to send to the Avenger's before the waiting game would begin.

Jim may be a good hacker but even he isn't good enough to get info that doesn't exist on Earth yet.

It had gotten dark while he had been walking. Jim started to pass a mechanic shop when he saw the hooded figure walking toward it's door. When he caught a glimse of the hooded man's face he froze.

Mordo.

Fuck he'd forgotten about him.

When Mordo went inside the shop Jim ran in after him with his hands glowing red hot.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

In Asgard Odin entered his chambers for the night. Once the door had shut the image of him flickered and became Loki. The trickster all but fell into the chair by the desk. Pretending to be Odin was exhausting and exteacting the poor excuse of a spell from Stark's mind didn't help matters.

Frankly, whoever the witch was, she needed to learn how to actually use what she has. That or have it removed from her entirely.

Personally Loki preferred the latter.

He knew what was going on down on Midgard, the throne gave him the opertuned place to watch. The boy, Jim, was speeding up Loki's own plan. The lad seemed to know what was coming, much like Stark did, and was making the ones with power prepare for it.

Not that they knew that.

Loki knew that in order to truly escape the Titan's hold he needed to get warriors to fight the being.

Thanos was powerful in his own right but if he had even one Infinity stone it would be so much worse.

The so called Heroes in Midgard had potential, the man of Iron being at the top of Loki's 'Could kill crazy bastard' list.

...perhaps he has been watching Midgard a bit too much. He's beginning to use the mortals way of speaking.

This boy though, he was unknowingly ensuring that Loki's plan to have them ready to fight the titan might actually work.

He had originally begun to worry that they would tear themselves apart before the titan would even arrive. While that is still in the realm of possibility it was getting less likely every time Jim's plans pulled through.

Loki smiled a little as he prepared for bed.

The lad was worth watching.


End file.
